A damper device used for a vehicle such as an automobile includes: a vibration-side bracket attached to an engine; a non-vibration-side bracket attached to a vehicle body; and an anti-vibration device (engine mount) provided between the vibration-side bracket and the non-vibration-side bracket.
The anti-vibration device includes: a first attachment member attached to the vibration-side bracket; a second attachment member attached to the non-vibration-side bracket; and an insulator provided between the first attachment member and the second attachment member.
In an example of the damper device described above, an engagement portion is formed on the non-vibration-side bracket, and a stopper portion (rebound stopper) to face the engagement portion is formed on the first attachment member (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In this configuration, the stopper portion comes into contact with the engagement portion, and thereby restricts the amount of extension of the anti-vibration device (the amount of movement of the first attachment member).
Incidentally, in another possible configuration, the stopper portion to face the engagement portion of the non-vibration-side bracket extends from the vibration-side bracket.